totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Eddie
Baby Eddie, labeled The Diaper Lover, qualified for Total Drama Country Club. Total Drama Country Club In Livin' Luxuriously, Chris introduces Baby Eddie as Edward. Enrique starts laughing when he notices the diaper. Eddie admits he has a diaper fetish, but wants to prove that even though he is weird, that he can still win. Abraham thinks it's creepy, but the girls start to think that it is cute. Baby Eddie had a rock in the sandwich, and Chris reveals he is a captain, along with Enrique, Caitlin, and Queenie. In Take It to Court, Baby Eddie hit Laken, Joyce, and Lauretta with tennis balls first. Before Enrique hit Genevieve, Baby Eddie hit her. Baby Eddie named his team, Team Huggies. Enrique and Abraham laughed at the name, and Baby Eddie glared at them. In Bow and Aero, Joyce and Laken start talking about how cute Baby Eddie is. Genevieve scolds them, saying that they fall over any guy who they see. Baby Eddie doesn't talk for the entire chapter. In Hole in None, Baby Eddie is seen decorating his room as a nursery. He says in a confessional that he can't help himself. He says he's lucky that he is on an all-girls team, because he doesn't have to share his room. Baby Eddie drove the golf cart for his team during the challenge, eventualy winning the challenge for them. When he asked what the reward was, he was disappointed to find out it was a pink golf cart. In All You Can Eat, Baby Eddie doesn't talk. In Pound Dog, one of the dogs tried to pull off Baby Eddie's diaper. Abraham laughed at him, so Baby Eddie threw a medicine ball toward him. The dog chased after Abraham and started attacking him. Baby Eddie said in a confessional that he didn't want people thinking he was a wimp, because of his fetish. Later, when a pack of dogs were mauling Team Huggies, Lauretta asked Eddie to do something about it. Joyce said he couldn't do anything, insulting his strength. Baby Eddie is afraid that his team views him as a wimp, so he stands up to the dogs and pulls his weight to the door, before Team Backbreaker can. In The Ultimate Spadown, Baby Eddie went into McKay's room, looking for him, but saw something on his bed and took it. Later, Genevieve goes into Baby Eddie's room and realizes that it is decorated like a daycare. Baby Eddie gets worried, because he thinks she will tell everyone. Genevieve knows he knows a big secret and says she won't tell anyone if he tells his secret. He promises he will, but later on in the day. When the girls decide to give Baby Eddie a makeover, he feels like he is not being treated like the man of the team. During Baby Eddie's makeover, Genevieve asks him to tell his secret again, but he says he will tell it later. Later, everyone laughs when Baby Eddie's makeover turns out to be him dressed as a baby. When the next challenge is revealed, Baby Eddie volunteers to fight for his team. The girls are unsure about it, but Baby Eddie is determined to fight. During the challenge, Baby Eddie kicked Jonothon in the crotch and threw him out of the mud bath, but McKay flipped Baby Eddie out of the ring. Baby Eddie then reveals his secret to everyone, that McKay takes steroids. McKay tries to charge at Eddie, but the interns take him away. Because of this, McKay is eliminated and Team Huggies wins by default. Later, Baby Eddie talks to Genevieve, when she promises not to tell everyone his secret "yet." Trivia TBA Gallery EDDIE.png|Baby Eddie drawn by FHGTM Category:Total Drama Country Club